


Edible Arrangements

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic explore the joys of edible massage oil, Heavy a little too much…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible Arrangements

“Ahh...ahh ja,” Medic bit his lip trying to contain the moan that was begging to escape, and squeezed his thighs against Heavy’s head. He was so aroused that his cock curved up against his stomach and beads of precum were welling on its head. Heavy was a courteous lover, always had been, but he had never been so energetic as right now.

 

The man’s large, flat tongue was pushing into him nonstop, wiggling and flicking over Medic’s muscles while one of his large hands lightly played with his cock. It was almost as if Heavy’s tongue was searching for something in particular, the way the man excitedly lapped at his hole, hardly stopping to rest.

 

“Mmm, oh! Heavy!” The moan Medic had been fighting finally erupted from his throat accompanied by an involuntary hip thrust. The rimming was excellent, but Heavy’s handjob left much to be desired, the doctor was about to voice his opinion on the matter when Heavy pulled away all together. 

 

Medic panted, but composed himself enough to ask, “What are you doing? I’m so close.”

 

Heavy looked to his lover, his cheeks were flushed and his neat hair mussed with sweat beading around his hairline. Any other night and Heavy would feel his cock twitch at the sight, knowing that he’d done this to the man, made him writhe and moan, brought the man’s cock to full hardness. But tonight Heavy had other desires.

 

“I need more lube,” he responded, letting go of his light grip of Medic’s dick to grab the bottle.

 

“More?” Medic sounded exasperated. As enthusiastic as Heavy was during this prolonged foreplay, he kept stopping to reapply copious amounts of lube to Medic’s anus. “I think there is enough down there, and you haven’t even put any on my cock.” 

 

Heavy held the bottle close to him, as if he were afraid the doctor would take it away. “I will,” Heavy assured. “But first I want to...please you more.” Heavy ran a soothing hand over Medic’s knee and thigh hoping the man would let him continue his actions.

 

Medic looked like he had been sucking on a lemon. “It would please me if you finally fucked me.”

 

“Da, da, I will,” he insisted and popped the cap of the lube, filling the infirmary with the sweet smell of vanilla. Heavy coated two fingers and rubbed the tips of them against Medic’s entrance. The doctor sighed with pleasure, it felt good to finally have some calculated touching, Heavy’s tongue had been fun but there was no consistency to his lapping and flicking.

 

One finger plunged into Medic and spun around, slowly stretching the ring of muscles until Heavy could fit his second finger in. There was the expected pain that Medic always eagerly craved whenever Heavy stuck his thick fingers in him, he was waiting for a third finger to increase the burning pain and make him shudder, but it never came.

 

Instead, Heavy pulled his fingers away all together and replaced them with his tongue, strong strokes brushed against Medic’s entrance in erratic patterns that had the doctor swelling with anger and frustration. The German was a fan of tease and denial, but that was not what they had discussed for tonight.

 

The doctor pulled back from his lover and slid himself along his exam table to place a distance between them. “What are you doing!” Medic demanded.

 

Heavy could tell the Doctor’s face was red with anger, not arousal. He licked lips searching for an excuse but all he could come up with was, “foreplay.”

 

“Ja! We’ve done that!” Medic exclaimed with frustration. “Remember the kissing, the sucking, and the _hour long_ rimming? It is time for the fucking.”

 

The large man did his best to hide his guilty expression. “Da, I remember,” he said hurriedly to appease his lover, “but I think we should-” Heavy fidgeted with the bottle of lube, flipping the cap on and off. Suddenly, it hit Medic. His eyes went wide in disbelief, his mouth hung open with shock. These emotions were quickly replaced with anger, and he sprung off the table with an accusatory finger directed at his lover.

 

“You’re eating the oil!”

 

“It tastes good!”

 

“But you’re not supposed to eat it!” Medic had to stop himself from storming out of the room in pure exasperation.

 

“It’s edible for a reason!” Heavy laid his claim down. What was the point of edible massage oil if he wasn’t going to eat it?

 

Medic rubbed his temples. Every action Heavy had taken since they opened the cake batter flavored lube now had meaning, just one that Medic didn’t care for. Had Heavy really wanted to edge Medic all night he would have agreed, he would have welcomed it. But to ignore him and his need so he could lap up vanilla flavoring was insulting. “I can’t believe you! You have been treating me like an all you can eat buffet!”

 

Heavy averted his eyes, Medic was right, but on the other hand... “You liked it though,” He moved his gaze to Medic’s erection that hadn’t diminished despite the revelation.

 

The German’s mouth set into a thin line, the corners downturned into a deep frown. “Oh then maybe tomorrow night I should dress up like a ham and you can cover me in honey,” he said sarcastically.

 

Heavy nodded his head slightly and seemed to actually contemplate the suggestion, “...not bad idea.”

 

A frustrated groan sounded from the Medic. “Give me that bottle!” He held out his open hand and Heavy retracted, even if they chose not to use the edible massage oil anymore he couldn’t allow Medic to throw it away.

 

“No,” Heavy said sternly.

 

Medic growled out, “Heavy.”

 

“At least taste it.” He tried to reason with his lover.

 

“I don’t want to try it, I want to have sex. Sex that doesn’t involve your appetite.” The German fixed a mean stare at the Heavy and crossed his arms, a clear sign of refusal. 

 

Heavy walked up to Medic, hugged him from behind and said, “I’m sorry, we’ll have as much sex as you can handle.” He made sure to whisper it into Medic’s ear and to bite his neck after his promise. The man didn’t uncross his arms, but he did incline his head to rest it on Heavy’s shoulder. That was a good sign. “But you have to taste it first.”

 

The man’s head snapped back up in an instant. He would not be manipulated like this, not after Heavy brought him to edge all night but refused to follow through. He regretted ever buying the edible lube, thinking it would add some sense of novelty to their sex, but clearly he overestimated Heavy’s self control. “ _Nein_.”

 

Heavy hugged the pouting man closer and placed rough kisses along his neck, noticing how hard it was for Medic to not respond to his lips. “Fine,” Heavy said with false apathy, “we will not have sex, is okay for me.”

 

“Fine.” Medic held strong.

 

Heavy tightened his grip around Medic’s waist with one strong arm, and moved his free hand up and down the German’s thigh. “We will do everything but,” he rumbled into Medic’s ear and felt him practically melt in his arms.

 

Heavy kept brushing his fingertips along Medic’s thigh, keeping care not to get too close to the man’s cock but close enough to keep him interested. He made a pattern of long broad circles in the doctor’s flesh, starting off with narrow oval shapes, and moving to wider and wider circles so his thick fingers would press under Medic’s hip bone and pelvis, as close as he could get to his cock without touching it.

 

There wasn’t a single gasp, moan, twitch, or protest. Heavy was surprised at Medic’s resilience especially after their prolonged foreplay. The Russian decided to push his lover further, he lightly grasped Medic’s cock and slowly squeezed his fist around the flesh, moving at a snail’s pace from the base to the head. Finally he got a whimper, one Medic reluctantly vocalized. Heavy replaced his hand at the base of Medic’s cock and slowly stroked him again, choosing to loosen his grip as he approached the head causing Medic to thrust his hips forward.

 

A low chuckle rumbled out of Heavy’s throat and sent shivers down Medic’s spine. The doctor knew he wouldn’t last under Heavy’s hand for much longer, he seriously overestimated his own self control. “Ahh,” Medic panted. At least he could turn the tables so he came out on top. “All right, fine!” He gasped out, leaning into Heavy’s hand. “I’ll try it.”

 

Heavy moaned his approval and released the Medic, when the German turned to face him, he presented him with the little bottle and a smile. Medic accepted it and made a show of reading the label and inspecting the contents. “Hmm, no chemicals how nice. Well, get on the table,” he instructed and waited for Heavy to move.

 

The Russian’s smile disappeared. “You have to try it first.”

 

A devious smile filled with sharp teeth spread across the Medic’s face and a small laugh echoed in the quiet infirmary. “That’s exactly what I intend to do, now please get on the table.”

 

Heavy complied, somewhat apprehensively. He laid back on the metal table, the back of which had been propped up so he could recline his back against it. Medic climbed on top of him, his cock still erect and a broad smile on his face. “Docktor?” Heavy questioned.

 

“Oh do not worry, _schatz_.” Medic straddled the Heavy and held the bottle of lube high above the man’s bare chest. He slowly drizzled its contents over the man’s nipples and dipped his head to lick at the oil. The first taste was delectable, sweet vanilla and sugar danced over his tongue making his mouth water. He could almost understand Heavy’s behavior, he placed a long lick across Heavy’s left nipple, but at least he would retain discipline over his stomach.

 

His lover moaned under Medic’s tongue, both nipples erect and slowly swelling under the occasional harsh nip of teeth. Medic loved placing pain next to pleasure, he’d flick at Heavy’s nipple and then without warning, bite down, rolling the flesh between his teeth until Heavy forcibly pushed Medic away. Soon, the large man was gasping with every touch to his nipples, light or firm. Medic wanted to move on to Heavy’s hard cock, but there was still a few drips of massage oil shining on Heavy’s chest and he thought, why not add a little payback?

By the time Medic made it Heavy’s dick, the man was squirming beneath him and panting his praise. “Mmm, so good, Docktor, more!” 

 

It felt good to return the teasing, but Medic knew that sucking on Heavy’s dick would feel far better than just making the man squirm. He got up from Heavy’s lap, and off the exam table all together. He positioned himself between the man’s thighs and poured a large amount of the lubricant all over his hard cock, it twitched at the cool sensation and Medic licked his lips.

 

A wet mouth wrapped around Heavy’s head and he groaned loud and placed his large hand on the back of Medic’s head. He curled his fingers in Medic’s hair as Medic’s tongue curled around his shaft, he griped the hair tighter and Medic sucked harder. “Ahh! Yes, Docktor, just like that,” Heavy sighed with content.

 

Medic had no trouble continuing for Heavy, he sucked hard and lapped at the massage oil. It was refreshing to suck on a cock and get tastes of sugar and vanilla, the doctor enjoyed performing fellatio on his lover under any circumstances and whenever he did suck him off he went into it with a sense of purpose. If he didn’t succeed in making Heavy whine or gush compliments, or get him to snap his hips and fuck his throat then Medic felt like he wasted his time.

 

Though this time, Medic wasn’t wholly focused on bringing Heavy to his knees. The taste of the massage oil was rewarding and he ate it up quicker than Heavy’s breathy, little moans. He wondered if Heavy’s nerves were as delighted as his tastebuds, if they were savoring Medic as much as he was savoring the oil. He had licked Heavy’s dick clean of the sweet flavoring when the giant pulled him off his cock, Medic looked up to Heavy’s yearning face. The man pulled him back on top of him and said, “You’ve had your taste, now we can have sex.”

 

Medic laughed a little and agreed, “Ja, and it was very tasty.” He reapplied a healthy amount of lubricant to Heavy’s thick cock and lined his hole up to its head. Slowly, Medic inched himself onto the Heavy’s cock, he wanted to get balls deep immediately, he wanted nothing more than to have Heavy fully inside him, stretching him to capacity no matter how much it burned. He wanted the pain before the pleasure, it was so much sweeter that way.

 

“Ahh!” He let out a long groan as he got closer to his goal, Heavy was halfway inside him but the biting sensation hadn’t quite reached its peak yet. Heavy held Medic’s hips and dug his fingers into them, trying to control his desire to slam Medic down on his cock. When Medic felt Heavy’s balls touch his cheeks the two let out tandem moans.

 

Heavy gently rubbed his thumb around Medic’s hip and asked, “You okay? Is not too much?”

 

Medic laughed and answered, “Oh _mien liebe_ , you are never too much I always want more of you.” He squeezed what muscles he could around the Heavy’s cock and moved slightly, not fucking himself yet, but enough to cause a little dull pain to build up and motivate him to move for pleasure.

 

The German placed two steadying hands on his lover and started to move up and down on his cock. The first few bounces on Heavy’s cock were short and shallow, just enough to get Medic into a groove for better penetration, but once he found the right position he fucked hard and fast. He thrust himself on Heavy, keeping the right angle so Heavy’s thick cock firmly pressed against his prostate with each motion, and every so often he’d sink down so Heavy was balls deep again. It drove the Russian wild with need, his hands clamping harder on Medic’s hips.

 

Heavy began pushing his pelvis forward every time Medic thrust down to double their efforts and get them closer to the edge. The brink of orgasm wasn’t far off for either of them, not after their delayed gratification. Heavy brought one hand up to caress Medic’s chest and stomach, moving his fingers sensually until he knew that he would cum shortly. He grasped Medic’s hard cock and pumped him in time to their fucking, hurrying to make sure Medic came with him.

 

The doctor tensed all over, Heavy’s cock head was pressed to his prostate causing a wave of shocks to fire along his spine and down his legs while his knees shook. He released a hot spurt of cum over the larger man, finally profiting from the night’s long foreplay. 

 

While Medic came with a strangled cry, Heavy orgasmed with a low grunt. He rocked his hips roughly into the other man with the thrills of a well built orgasm, the physical satisfaction settling in his cock as he shuddered through the pleasure. Medic deflated on top of him, catching his breath and shining all over with sweat. Heavy was quicker to recover and he used his strong arms to pull Medic close against his chest.

 

He let the man relax and waited patiently for the doctor to decide when they would get up and clean themselves. In that time, he cherished the man against his chest with sweet nothings and soft cuddles. At last, Medic sat up and stretched with a yawn, an indication that they would be moving to their bed soon enough. He leaned back into Heavy though, wanting a few more moments of post-coital closeness.

 

Heavy’s gruff voice created strange parallel to his gentle touches. “Tomorrow night you dress as ham?” he joked.

 

Medic playfully batted at him. “I will kick you out of here.”

 

“Where are we going to get so much honey? Soldier?”

 

“I am warning you, _mien liebe_.” Medic’s tone was sweet, but had undertones of darkness.

 

Heavy chuckled and continued, “We can make you up  American style, with pineapple slices.”

 

The doctor pushed Heavy away forcefully and got up from the metal table. “Do you ever think of anything other than food?” 

 

Heavy laughed impishly and said, “No, not even you.”

 

“Then I’m throwing this away.” He held up the edible massage oil and dangled it out reach causing Heavy to jump up and chase the Medic into their bedroom.


End file.
